


A Song For Betty

by juggieheadcoopers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggieheadcoopers/pseuds/juggieheadcoopers
Summary: Jughead writes Betty a song using Archie’s guitar





	A Song For Betty

“Juggie?” 

Betty quietly pushed open the door to her bedroom with her sneaker before glancing down at her phone to reread the text that just popped up on the screen.

“Are you in here?” she asked into the thick cover of darkness coating her bedroom, taking a step into the room as she squinted through the blackness to find any sign of movement. 

“I’m here, Bets,” Jughead, his voice low and raspy, called out quietly from the center of her room. 

“Why are you sitting in the middle of my bedroom with all the lights off?” Betty asked, turning on her heel to reach for the light switch. 

“No, leave them off,” Jughead insisted, standing quickly from his spot on the carpet and lunging forward to stop her. “If you turn them on now I’ll be exposed to the reality of the situation I’m currently creating for myself and I’ll lose my nerve.”

“Your nerve to do what?” 

“As you know, I tend to write about the things in this town that surround, and on occasions create an overwhelming wall of suffocation, that make up my everyday life,” Jughead explained, crossing the room to take a seat at the edge of her queen-sized bed. “But mostly, I write about the people and situations that inspire me.”

“Yes, I think I remember something about that,” Betty smirked, coming around the bed to take a seat next to him on the plush bedspread. 

“But what you don’t know, is that I can play the guitar,” Jughead admitted, reaching behind him to pull out Archie’s beat-up acoustic guitar from the other side of the bed and setting it on his lap. “Very, very badly of course - but I was playing around with Archie’s the other day and this melody just sort of popped into my mind and before I knew it, I was strumming it on the guitar.”

Jughead glanced up at Betty, his eyes focusing on her lips, her golden hair, the adorable crinkle of her nose.

“And then the words just came along with it.” 

“You wrote me a song?” Betty breathed, her lips curling into a surprised smile as she watched him fix the guitar strap around his shoulder and pull out the pick from the pocket of his jeans. 

“If it’s terrible, don’t hold it against me okay?” Jughead whispered, the vulnerability in his voice causing Betty’s heart to flutter in anticipation. “I have a reputation to uphold you know.” 

Taking a deep breath, Jughead let the words he had written that came from the biggest part of his heart where his affections for Betty were held, flow from his lips, to his fingertips strumming the guitar, to his gaze that was locked on Betty.

As he sang, she held her breath. As he sang, she bit her lip and begged herself not to blink. As he sang, she let herself become completely immersed in all things Jughead.

He let the last note ring out in the silence of Betty’s bedroom, his hands shaking ever-so-slightly as he let them drop from the guitar.

“Juggie,” Betty let the word escape her lips, but she wasn’t entirely sure that it was her voice that had spoken it. 

“Told you it was rough,” Jughead shrugged, squirming uncomfortably in his seat as he balanced the guitar to lean against the bed. 

“No,” Betty said quickly, reaching for his hands as she moved to scoot closer to him. “It was perfect.” 

Jughead lifted his head to meet Betty’s piercing gaze, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and leaving his hand to linger on her cheek a second longer than was necessary.

“The song wasn’t perfect,” Jughead admitted, his thumb grazing gently across the smooth skin of her cheek as he leaned in closer to her lips. “But the girl it was written about? Definitely.” 

“Trust me, I’m not perfect,” Betty muttered, drawing away from his touch as she turned her head to glance down at her pristine bedroom floor. 

Jughead caught her hand before she could move farther away from him, tugging on her arm and gesturing for her to sit in his lap. Reluctantly, Betty swung her legs around and scooted onto his lap, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she turned to meet his gaze.

One hand slid around Betty’s waist while the other locked itself firmly around the crook between her neck and shoulder. “You are to me.”

Betty bent forward to meet her lips to his, her hands sliding across his cheeks as she adjusted her position on his lap to deepen the kiss. Her fingers glided through his hair, pushing off his beanie as they fell backwards onto the bed. Jughead’s hands moved quickly around Betty’s body, exploring the small of her back, her waist, the smooth skin underneath her sweater. Before long, Jughead’s fingers hovered near the waistband of her jeans and Betty quickly placed her hand over his and lifted her gaze to smile helplessly up at him.

“Juggie, we can’t,” Betty whispered, her breath coming in quick spurts as she struggled to slow her heart rate. “Not yet.” 

“You’re right,” Jughead shook his head, scooting away from her on the bed as he tried to give her -and himself- some much-needed distance. “I’m sorry.”

Betty sat upright, her eyes immediately moving to the guitar sitting near the bed. Her mind drifted to thoughts of the song Jughead wrote for her - his voice beautiful and melodic, his eyes bright and loving, his hands strong and certain as they strummed the guitar.

Then, her mind wandered to the memory of his hands exploring her cheeks, her waist, moving underneath her shirt -

“What the hell.” Betty stripped off her shirt and launched herself at Jughead, any reservations or uncertainties she had only a moment ago, completely forgotten. This was the boy who cared enough to write a song about her. This was the boy she trusted completely, without a doubt. And this was the boy she was ready to give herself to, body and soul - tonight.


End file.
